


More Time

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: After Joe took Barry to see his father Barry was removed from his home. Detective Snart took custody of him. The children bond with each other and come up with a plan to run away.  They left Central but returned before the explosion. They all now have powers. How will the Reverse Flash deal with this version of the Flash and with his siblings.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mark Mardon, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

Barry glared at the social worker. After the kid ran away for a fourth time Joe had taken him to see his father. He figured the man could help his son understand the situation better and that Barry would stop running away. Now he was being taken away from Joe. They claimed that he endangered Barry. He was placed in detective Snart’s custody.

“Why?” The kid asked again.

“He put you in danger Barry.” The social worker explained.

“How?” He asked.

“He took you to see a killer.” He answered.

“He took me to see my dad.” He argued.

“He’s a murderer.” The man said.

“Not only did he not kill my mom but we were in prison. Don’t trust the guards?” He asked.

“Shut up kid.” He knocked on the door.

Detective Snart answered. “Hello.”

“Here is Barry Allen.” The man pushed him forward.

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” Barry said politely. ‘Not going to be mean to him. He hasn’t done anything to me.’

“Nice to meet you as well.” He said.

The social worker and Snart talked for a few minutes before the man left. The two entered the house. Two children were standing in the hall. One was a male teen and the other was a girl. She looked to be younger than Barry. You could tell they were siblings.

“This is Leonard and Lisa. They will tell you the rules. You sleep in Leonard’s room.” Snart said.

“Okay.” He walked over to the other two as Snart left the room.

“Come with me kid.” Leonard said.

“Okay.” He followed after the teen.

“Just stay out of the old man’s way and you’re good.” He warned.

“Okay.” The kid spotted the bruises and understood what he meant.

“Great.” He was glad that Barry understood what he meant.

* * *

(Two Years Later)

Time had passed since Barry was taken to the Snart household. The kids had become close. Len tried his best to protect the younger two from Snart senior’s wrath. He took most of the abuse. When Len was unable to Barry would protect Lisa. Unfortunately they weren’t always able to protect her.

At the moment Snart was beating Len up. He had taken his son on a job and they had almost been caught. It wasn’t Len’s fault but Snart blamed him anyway.

“You useless, worthless bastard!” He yelled as he kicked his son down the stairs.

The teen held his stomach in pain. He curled up into a ball to protect his stomach and ribs. The pair was unaware that Snart had dropped his gun and Barry had picked it up. Usually the man kept his guns on his person or locked up. Barry made his way over to them.

“Hey jackass!” He yelled, causing Snart to turn.

“Excu-” The minute he turned he was shot in the neck, shoulder, and the heart.

He fell to the ground. Barry and Lisa ran over to Len. The teen was coughing and trying to breath.

“Len!” They yelled

“C-can’t breathe.” He informed them.

“We need to get him to the hospital.” Barry said.

“I’ll get the car.” She ran off.

The brunette dragged Len up. The teen was barely conscious. He made it to the car and after struggling for a few minutes managed to get Len into the back seat. He jumped in and Lisa took off. Hopefully no one would see that a child was driving the car. It didn’t take them long to get to the hospital. Lisa parked and the two managed to get Len out of the car.

A doctor saw the trio walk up and rushed over. “What happened?”

“A kid from school kicked him in the chest and he fell down a flight of stairs.” Barry lied.

“I see.” He frowned.

“Please help him. Our parents died last year and he is the only one we have left. If he dies we get put into the system and we lose him.” Lisa cried.

“I will do everything in my power.” He promised before paging his co-workers.

“Thank you.” Barry said, grateful that they already had fake papers, IDs, and documents on them.

“You’re welcome. It’s my job. You both will have to wait in the waiting room.” He said as a couple nurses and a doctor ran towards them with a gurney.

“Okay.” Barry said.

“S-sure.” Lisa said as Barry wrapped his arms around him.

Len was placed on the gurney and they took him away. The two siblings went to the waiting room. Barry held his sister as they waited.

“He’ll be okay.” He said.

“He better.” Lisa muttered.

They were allowed to see him two hours later. They refused to leave his side. The next morning he woke up and the trio left. Len took them out of Central. Snart was eventually found. His crimes were revealed. They searched for the kids but they couldn’t find them. They had returned a week before the particle accelerator exploded.


End file.
